Akira Mikitani
Akira is Macy's boyfriend and a former love interest for both Noelle and Lilith. He is a bisexual sim, originally created by another Youtuber, Deligracy. Teen Days Akira met Lilith when she went out for a night on the town after finding out that Ryland had fathered a child with Fatima. Later on, Noelle tried to flirt with Akira, but he wasn't interested in her. After a while Macy was unsure of her sexuality and met up with Akira to get his advice. Macy and Akira clicked with each other and became friends really quickly. Macy then developed crushes for Jamie and Akira. When they went to the ruins they spotted Jamie spying on them and Macy quickly fled the scene leaving Akira alone. However, in episode 35 of In the Suburbs, Macy and Akira went out on their first date and it went very well. They were happy and flirting a lot with each other. Akira and Macy even had their first kiss and their relationship tuned to "love birds", meaning they had fallen in love with each other. In episode 36 of In the Suburbs, Akira was invited around to The Summer Home by Macy for Christmas Day and they kissed under the mistletoe. On January 1st, at the the Callery-Aiken new years eve party, Macy asked Akira to be her boyfriend and he said yes, resulting in them becoming an official couple. However, in episode 33 of Cats & Dogs, Macy invited Akira out to the club in Windernburg since she was going out with her niece, Noelle, and Macy found out/saw that Akira was potentially cheating on her by flirting with Luna Iskadar, breaking Macy's heart. In episode 36 of Cats & Dogs, Macy seemed to have forgiven Akira for hurting her and they spent time together. Adulthood Akira aged up a few days after visiting Macy in episode 36 of Cats & Dogs as it said she had about 4 days left of being a teenager. Akira and Macy spent a lot of time together in episode 37 of Cats & Dogs, however, when Macy visited Akira's house for the first time, she found out she was pregnant with his baby, but Akira didn't take it well. It was revealed he never wanted a child and hated children, leaving Macy shocked and unsure whether or not to give up Akira or the baby. Trivia * Akira was originally a sim belonging to fellow Youtuber Deligracy, but was modified by Clare in a "Sim Swap Challenge". * Akira is a member of the LGBTQ+ community. (More specifically, Bisexual.) *He was in a love triangle with Jamie Win and Macy, but Macy chose Akira. *Akira is Japanese and Australian. *Its unknown to why Akira is still a teenager when Macy is a young adult. Especially considering Akira was a teenager quite a few years ago when he first met Lilith and she was a young adult. Macy is quite far into her 20's and Akira should be the same age, if not, maybe a couple of years older than her. *It was revealed in episode 37 of Cats & Dogs that Akira doesn't want kids, and has the hates children trait. Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Young Adults Category:LGBT sims Category:Male